disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Marlin (2019 film)
Finding Marlin is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar sequel movie where Finding Dory had left off, starring the voice talents from Jackson Scott, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Diane Keaton, Eugene Levy, Christopher Plummer, Estelle Harris, Connor Corum, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Andrew Stanton, Finn Carr, Bob Peterson, Willem Dafoe, Austin Pendleton, Allison Janney, Brad Garret, Stephen Root, Jerome Ranft, Vicki Lewis, Ty Burrell, Kaitlin Olson, Ed O’Neil, Barry Humphries, Eric Bana, Bruce Spence, Carlos Alazraqui, Phil Proctor, Jim Ward, Katherine Ringgold, Mona Marshall, Cree Summer Francks, Jodi Benson, John Ratzenberger, Bill Hader, Kevin Spacey, Idris Elba, Dominic West, Torbin Xan Bullock, Alexander Gould and Zachary Gordon. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 10, 2019. Plot Summary When Marlin is captured by an evil scuba diver, who turns out to be the evil scientist Professor Jack Tracker, Nemo, Dory and the gang set off on a rescue mission to rescue him right before time runs out. Trivia Notice *Marlin is the 3rd fish character to get lost and captured. The 1st 1 was Nemo in Finding Nemo (2003) and the 2nd 1 was Dory in Finding Dory ''(2016). *John Ratzenberger voices Billy the Hermit Crab in this movie. He also voiced Hamm in the Toy Story movie series, PT Flea in A Bug's Life'' and [[A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Adventures of Fearless Pals]], Mack in Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4, the Yeti in Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel, the Underminer in the Incredibles, Mustafa the Waiter in Ratatouille, Ratatouille 2 and Ratatouille 3, Construction Foreman Tom in UP and UP AGAIN and Jon (namesake) in WALL-E, WALL-E 2 and WALL-E 3. *Finn Carr voices Squirt in this movie, replacing both Nicholas Bird and Bennett Dammann respectively. *Scarlett Estevez voices Pearl in this movie, replacing Erica Beck respectively. *Connor Corum voices Sheldon in this movie, replacing Erik Per Sullivan respectively. *Owen Vaccaro voices Tad in this movie, replacing Jordy Ranft respectively. *Bill Hader voices Professor Jack Tracker in this movie. He also voiced Fear in Inside Out,'' Inside Out 2 , Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 . *Alexander Gould voices a pineapple fish named Toby in this movie. He was also Nemo's 1st voice actor in ''Finding Nemo (2003). *Hayden Rolence voices a rainbow fish named Lucas in this movie. He was also Nemo's 2nd voice actor in Finding Dory (2016). Short animated film Marty and Rodney '' Easter Egg cameo appearances ''Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4 *When Nemo, Marlin, Dory and the others are getting ready for the arriving visit of Nemo's grandparents, Edgar and Mona, look around for some rock paintings of Woody and Buzz respectively. *The Pizza Planet truck appears right in the parking lot at Professor Tracker's evil aquarium and science lab. *Inside Professor Tracker's evil aquarium and science lab, you can see wall murals of Slinky, Hamm, Lenny, Wheezy, Rex, Bo Peep, Jessie, Bullseye, the Green Army Men, the Green Aliens, Buttercup, Trixie, Mr, Pricklepants, Dolly, Jingle Joe, Etch, Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake, Mr. Shark, Mr. Mike, Mr. Spell and the Peas-In-A-Pod painted on there. *A young girl who looks just like Bonnie Anderson appears right by the aquarium looking at Marlin in the aquarium tank, much to Marlin's dismay. ''A Bug's Life'' and [[A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Adventures of Fearless Pals]] * Hanging ornaments of Flik, Francis, Dot, Heimlich, Atta, Molt, Dim, Rosie, Slim, Gypsy and Manny can be seen hanging on the ceiling. * A picture painting of Hopper from A Bug's Life can be seen in Professor Tracker's evil office. The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2, The Incredibles 3 and The Incredibles 4 * Wax figures of Mr. Incredible, Elasti-girl, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack and Frozone can be seen in the entrance hallway. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and ''Monsters Hotel'' * Sully and Mike appear as sticker pictures on Professor Tracker's motor boat. * Pete Claws Ward and his assistant, Jeffrey appear in the end blooper reel. Inside Out, ''Inside Out 2'', Inside Out 3 and ''Inside Out 4'' * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear and Anger appear as wall decorations. * A young girl who looks just like Riley Andersen can be seen walking around the city streets. UP and ''UP AGAIN'' * Dug, Alpha and Gamma appear as cut-out shrubs. Ratatouille, Ratatouille 2, Ratatouille 3 and Ratatouille 4 * Remy and Emile appear as lab rats in the science lab. Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4 * Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Ramone, Flo, Fillmore, Sherrif, Sarge, Red and Mack make silent cameo appearances in the parking lot. WALL-E, WALL-E 2, WALL-E 3 and WALL-E 4 * WALL-E and EVE appear right next to the building of Professor Tracker's evil aquarium and science lab. Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Ball and the Luxo Lamp appear in the motor boat. Knick Knack * Knick, the snowman and Sunny Miami, the mermaid appear as snowglobe displays. Tin Toy * Tinny appears on the shelf in Professor Tracker's evil office. Lava * Uku and Lele, the 2 romantic singing volcanos appear on a picture poster. Piper * A sand piper who looks just like Piper can be spotted right on the beach location. The Adventures of André & Wally B. * Wally B. appears as a bee itself flying around outside the aquarium and science lab building. Voice Cast *Jackson Scott as Nemo (voice) *Albert Brooks as Marlin (voice) *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory (voice) *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory’s mother (voice) *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory’s father (voice) *Christopher Plummer as Edgar, Marlin’s father and Nemo’s grandfather (voice) *Estelle Harris as Mona, Marlin’s mother and Nemo’s grandmother (voice) *Connor Corum as Tad (voice) *Scarlett Estevez as Pearl (voice) *Owen Vaccaro as Sheldon (voice) *Andrew Stanton as Crush (voice) *Finn Carr as Squirt (voice) *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray (voice) *Willem Dafoe as Gill (voice) *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (voice) *Allison Janney as Peach (voice) *Brad Garret as Bloat (voice) *Stephen Root as Bubbles (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Jacques (voice, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) *Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo (voice) *Ty Burrell as Bailey (voice) *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny (voice) *Ed O’Neil as Hank (voice) *Barry Humphries as Bruce (voice) *Eric Bana as Anchor (voice) *Bruce Spence as Chum (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Bill, Tad’s father (voice) *Phil Proctor as Bob, Sheldon’s father (voice) *Jim Ward as Ted, Pearl’s father (voice) *Katherine Ringgold as Kathy (voice) *Mona Marshall as Petunia, Pearl’s mother (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Jill, Tad’s mother (voice) *Jodi Benson as Nancy, Sheldon’s mother (voice) *John Ratzenberger as Billy, a pessimistic crab (voice) *Bill Hader as Professor Jack Tracker, an evil scuba diver and evil scientist who captures Marlin and takes him to his evil aquarium (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Soilbody, a barracuda (voice) *Idris Elba and Dominic West as Fluke and Rudder (voices) *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral (voice) *Torbin Xan Bullock as Becky and Gerald (voices) *Alexander Gould as Toby, a teenage pineapple fish (voice) *Zachary Gordon as Felix, a Bluefin trevally (voice) *Gary Oldman as Danny, a powder blue tang (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Jennifer, a brown spike-tailed paradise fish (voice) *Greg Cipes as Henry, a convict cichlid (voice) *Hayden Rolence as Lucas, a rainbow fish (voice) *Ben Diskin as Alex, a Flame hawkfish (voice) *Alexander Garfin as Paul, a young mandarin fish (voice) Transcripts *''Finding Marlin'' teaser trailer transcript *''Finding Marlin'' television spot transcript *''Finding Marlin'' trailer transcript *''Finding Marlin'' transcript DVD commentaries *John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, Andrew Stanton and Bob Peterson *Jerome Ranft and Pete Docter *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gill, Jacques and Gurgle Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films Category:Finding Nemo